CRIME
by Ricchi NegiHatsune Akaiko
Summary: Hatsune Mikuo yang mulai bosan dengan kehidupannya,terjerumus dalam sebuah grup pergaulan Kriminal.Bagaimana ia menghadapi hari harinya setelah masuk kedalam grup tersebut? Warning:Typo maybe ,Outside POV,OOC,Newbie.Don't Like


**Yohooo….**

**Ini Fic pertama Ricchi Newbie jadi harap dimaklumi kalau tidak menarik atau ada kesalahan yaa.**

**Ricchi NegiHatsune Akaiko**

Presented

'**C.R.I.M.E**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha & Crypton

Genre : Angst,Crime,Tragedy

Rating:T

Warning:Typo(maybe),Outside POV,OOC,Newbie.

Don't Like?Click Back

* * *

**Mikuo P.O.V**

Dunia ini terlihat rata para manusia melakukan aktifitasnya setiap hal yang sama setiap harinya.

Sungguh membosankan.

Namaku Hatsune Mikuo, Minggu Kemarin aku dan keluargaku barusaja pindah ke kota Crypton,dan mulai besok kami masuk ke Vocaloid Academy.

Aku bilang kami, karena aku punya satu adik perempuan,Namanya tidak jauh berbeda Miku,itu namanya .Dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku .Berwajah Manis ,Berambut tosca yang selalu di ikat bergaya Twintail,dan Sifatnya baik, walau kadang-kadang menjengkelkan dan kekanak-kanakan .

"Onii-chan!"Seru Miku tepat didepan pintu kamarku.

Aku tidak menjawab dan tetap fokus pada dasi ku yang sedang masuk ke Vocaloid Academy ,Miku dikelas 8 dan aku dikelas 9.

"Onii-chan !"Sekali lagi ia berseru dengan keras,"Apa kau sudah selesai ?Kita bisa terlambat !"Latjutnya dengan suaranya yang melengking .

Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya dengan wajah Miku yang terlihat mengerikan.

Aku memasang muka ngeri dan berkata "Kenapa wajahmu ?"

"Hah ?"Ia menyipitkan sebelah matanya

"Ah tidak !" Kataku "Ayo!" Ajakku,sembari mulai berjalan dengan tenang dan mulai menjauh dari Miku yang sejak tadi diam saja saat aku mulai berjalan.

Aku tidak mengiraukan,apakah dia mengikutiku atau tidak , tapi sepertinya dia masih terdiam didepan pintu kamarku .

"Onii-chan ! Tunggu !"Serunya dan mulai terdengar langkah kakinya yang berlari mengejarku.

Vocaloid Academy kebetulan dekat dengan rumah hanya perlu beberapa langkah saja untuk perlu naik kereta atau semacamnya.

Miku berada tepat didepanku, ia berjalan dengan riang sambil bernyanyi dengan ceria.

_Tes!_

Kurasakan sebuah cairan mengenai dahiku dari mengayunkan ibu jariku diatas dahiku ,sehingga cairan itu sekarang berpindah ke ibujariku, warnanya itu hujan…kenapa warnanya merah, dan jika itu percikan dari minuman orang lain… kenapa bisa sampai dahiku.

Akupun menengadah dan terkesiap begitu melihat… Sebuah Kepala Manusia!

"A-Apa itu?"Gumamku,kaget ,"Sebuah Kepala !"

Kepala itu terkait disebuah ranting pohon Tubuhnya…Tubuhnya tidak ada!

"Kau melihatnya ?"terdengar sebuah suara dibelakangku .

Aku pun menoleh, dan tampak seorang perempuan sedang menatapku dengan berwarna merah dan Rambutnya yang berwarna Silver dibiarkan terurai dengan sebuah bando hitam yang menghiasi mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti Miku, mungkinkah dia juga berasal dari Vocaloid Academy?

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan?"Ucapnya,ia tersenyum ramah kepadaku "Jadi sekarang kau harus mati !"Senyumnya menghilang, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari salah satu saku jassnya, dan mulai berlari kearahku .

Aku ternganga mendengar perkataan dan tingkah lakunya.

Aku ingin lari tapi kakiku serasa dibekukan oleh ketakutan,bagaimana ini ?Aku memang selalu berfikir kalau dunia ini membosankan,tapi aku belum ingin mati .

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti dan sekarang ia berada 8 cm tepat didepanku ,matanya menatapku dengan tatapan mata serius dan dingin , tapi tiba-tiba(lagi) raut wajahnya berubah dan ia berseru "hanya bercanda !"

"eh ?"Aku tercengang,sekaligus merasa lega karena ia tidak jadi mengirimku ke neraka.

"Tapi,tidak !"Wajahnya kembali berubah,ia mendongak dan mengarahkan pisau lipatnya kedaguku, "Jangan sekali-kali kau melaporkan hal ini pada polisi atau orang lain,atau kau akan berakhir seperti orang diatas!"Ancamnya

Aku mengangguk berkali-kali ,berusaha untuk meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Baiklah !" Ia tersenyum dan melipat pisaunya dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam saku jassnya.

Aku mengamatinya dengan ngeri, takut jika tiba tiba pisau itu menusuk salah satu organ tubuhku.

Ia mendongak dan menatapku "siapa namamu?"tanyanya.

"Aku...Mikuo,Hatsune Mikuo"Jawabku

"Oke Senang berkenalan denganmu ! Dah !"Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalanmaju menjauh dariku yang terus terdiam sambil menatap –tiba ia terhenti dan menoleh padaku "O ya namaku Sukone Tei ! Aku sekelas dengan adikmu !Sampai ketemu disekolah,Hatsune –senpai !"Serunya dari kejauhan

Aku terus kepikiran dengan perempuan Tei,dia bilang itu ,apa hubungannya dengan kepala itu ? Dan yang paling penting dia sekelas dengan Miku!

Saking kepikirannya,aku sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berada didepan gerbang Miku yang sedang bersandar digerbang sekolah sambil berhenti mengerjap-ngerjap dan menatapku.

Aku terdiam dan terus mengamatinya dengan bingung,untuk apa dia termenung didepan gerbang sekolah?Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?

"Onii-chan!"Serunya,sembari berlari kearahku.

Miku berhenti,dan sekarang ia berada tepat mendongak dan menatapku,"Kau kemana saja ?Kupikir tadi kau mengikutiku! Aku mencarimu,tahu!"Serunya dengan suaranya yang khas,melengking.

"Maaf,"hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan,tidak mungkinkan kalau aku menceritakan tentang gadis itu dan Kepala Manusia yang kujumpai dijalanan.

"Ia berbalik dengan gusar dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya"Huh!Baiklah,Ayo!"

Ia mulai berjalan dengan tangan yang masih dilipat didepan dadanya itu.

Akupun mengikutinya dengan perlahan.

Aku menunggu diluar kelas 9. namaku dipanggil oleh _Homeroom teacher_ dikelas ini.

"Hatsune-kun!"Panggil tidak ingat dengan jelas namanya, tapi yang jelas ia terlihat muda untuk guru senior di sekolah ini.

Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku dan mulai berjalan memasuki -muridnya bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja ,tidak ada yang begitu mencolok,kecuali laki laki yang berada dibangku paling ungu dan dipenuhi oleh balutan perban disana-sini,mirip seperti satu lagi,perempuan berambut merah yang sedari tadi terus mengelap pisau lipatnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan dipenuhi oleh noda berwarna merah,apa itu ?Cat air?

"OK, dirimu pada yang lainnya!'Kata Kiyoteru-sensei ,mengaba-aba agar aku mulai bicara.

"Aku Hatsune Mikuo,Alasan aku pindah kesekolah ini karena pekerjaan bantuannya !"

"Baiklah,Hatsune-kun,kau boleh duduk disebelah Shion-kun!Dia laki-laki dengan rambut biru !"Ucap Kiyoteru-san sembari menunjuk kearah sebuah bangku kosong,dekat dengan jendela.

Akupun segera berjalan menuju bangku itu , meletakkan tasku dan duduk.

"Hei,Aku Shion Kaito ,senang berkenalan denganmu!"Bisik laki laki dengan rambut biru disebelahku.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga,Shion-san!"

"Kau boleh memanggilku kaito,jika kau mau !" Tawarnya ,matanya masih terus menatapku.

"Yah, juga boleh memanggilku Mikuo!"Jawabku.

"Ya,Terimakasih!"Ia tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan Kiyoteru-sensei yang sedang mengajar.

Krrrrrriiiiiiiiinggg!

Bunyi bell disini benar-benar berbeda dengan bell yang ada disekolahku yang sebelumnya.

Aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku,aku pun segera menoleh dan tampaklah ,Kaito dan seorang laki-laki berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum padaku,"Hei!"Sapanya

"He-hei!"Balasku

"Mau ikut kekantin ?"Tanya Kaito

"O-oke!"

Kami baru saja selesai berbelanja di kantin sekolah. Kaito hanya membeli sebuah air mineral ,dan laki-laki bermbut pink itu membeli sebuah…French bread sepertinya…(?)

Dan aku… sama seperti Kaito, air mineral.

"O ya Mikuo!"Kaito memulai pembicaraan "Kenalkan ini Kasane Ted ,dia sahabatku !"Ucap Kaito,seraya menunjuk kepada Laki-laki berambut pink itu_ Kasane Ted.

"Ah senang bertemu denganmu…."Kataku

"Panggil aku Ted saja !"Jawabnya cepat-cepat

"Ya, bertemu denganmu..Ted!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga,Mikuo !"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat,sedangkan Kaito dan Ted terus mengobrol sepanjang waktu.

"O ya ,apa disini pernah ada murid yang meninggal sebelumnya?" Tanyaku,mulai bicara

"Hm?itu….!"Ucap Ted wajahnya terlihat ragu ragu untuk menjelaskannya padaku

"Ada !"Jawab Kaito dengan mantap

Aku terkesiap,dan sontak langsung menjawab"siapa !"

"Murid kelas 8,Namanya Kagamine Rinto!"Jawab Kaito ,matanya terlihat tegang saat dan sedikit ketakutanmenceritakan hal itu padaku

Aku mengangguk ragu,"B-Bagaimana matinya ?"

"Entahlah,saat itu hanya ditemukan badannya ia mengenakan seragam sekolah ini dengan label nama Kagamine Rinto!Se-seperinya dia dibunuh oleh seseorang !"Kata Kaito,ia menatapku dengan tegang.

Berarti benar!Kepala yang digantung dipohon sakura itu adalah kepala milik murid kelas 8 itu

"K-Kami orang pertama yang menemukan mayatnya !"Ted yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara,"Kamiberdua dan kembarannya,Kagamine Lenka !"

Pantas saja mereka begitu ketakutan saat aku bertanya masalahg kematian ini,"O ya !"Aku pun juga segera angkat bicara " Apa Rinto laki laki berambut kuning?"Tanyaku lirih

"Ya!Bagaimana kau bisa tahu !" Sontak mereka berdua kaget dan berkata hambir bersamaan

"Ah!itu…"

Akhirnya, kami sampai didepan kelas 9.A.

Aku terkeseiap begitu melihat seorang sosok perempuan yang familiar keluar dari perempuan yang kujumpai dijalanan tadi pagi,Sukone apa dikelas 9.A ini ?

Matanya bertemu senyum tersungging dibibir mungilnya,"Hei, Mikuo-nii! Kita ketemu lagi !" Ucapnya dengan nada riang.

Mi-Mikuo-nii,bukannya terakhir kali dia memanggilku Hatsune-senpai ?

"Hei .."Kataku,hendak menjawab,

Tapi buru-buru ia potong "Panggil aku Tei !"

"He-hei , Tei !" Jawabku,lalu ia melesat pergi meninggalkanku dan yang lainnya.

"Kau kenal dia Mikuo ?"Tanya Ted,seraya menepuk pundakku dengan pelan .

"Tidak !" Jawabku , kemudian berfikir lagi sejenak "Uh..Ya,kami bertemu dijalanan menuju sekolah !"Jawabku ragu.

"Hanya bertemu dijalanan, atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kalian berdua ?"Tanya Kaito , ia membuang botol mineral yang sudah kosong kedalam sebuah tempat sampah , yang sudah disediakan didepan masing-masing kelas.

"Y-yaah_ saat itu aku tersesat,dan dia memberitahuku arah jalannya !" Kataku,berbohong.

Mereka berdua hanya ber-ooh ria sambil menatap wajah satu sama lain lalu kembali menatapku.

"O ya boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"Tanyaku kepada mereka berdua.

"Ya?"jawab mereka berdua hampir serentak.

"Apa kalian tahu alasan Tei ke kelas ini ?"Tanyaku,seraya membuang botol mineral kedalam tempat sampah , tempat Kaito juga membuang botol mineralnya yang sudah kosong.

Kaito mengangkat bahu,"entahlah, tapi dia sering datang ke kelas ini untuk menemui Taito dan Kiku !"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Review**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
